1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a workbench capable of clamping a workpiece, and more particularly to a foot operated workbench capable of clamping workpieces of various thicknesses in a generally horizontal position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various workbenches have been developed which include clamping mechanisms for clamping items to be worked on, such as doors, boards, bicycles, etc. These workbenches generally include a hand operated clamp. The operator places the item to be worked on in the clamp and tightens the clamp by hand to grip the workpiece in a supported position. The clamping mechanisms of such workbenches generally hold the workpiece in a substantially vertical position. Additionally, while some of the clamping mechanisms can accommodate limited sizes of workpieces horizontally, it has been found that the mechanisms often fail to securely hold the workpieces when horizontally disposed.
Quite often, however, it is more convenient, and even necessary for the operator to have the workpiece disposed in a horizontal position above the ground. For example, if the operator desires to sand or saw a wide piece of lumber or other large workpiece, it would be easier to work on the material if it were positioned and clamped in a horizontal orientation. In the current methods known to the inventors, however, the worker typically places the material unclamped on a horizontal surface, such as across two conventional saw horses positioned next to each other. This arrangement causes a substantial disadvantage in that the workpiece is vulnerable to sliding or falling off the horizontal surface on which it is supported.
A further disadvantage experienced by many clamping workbenches lies in the provision of a hand operated clamping mechanism. With such mechanisms, the operator's hands are occupied to engage and disengage the clamp, and are not free to hold or position the workpiece. It is desirable for the worker to have his hands free to handle the workpiece during the clamping operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a clamping workbench which minimizes or eliminates the above disadvantages of many prior devices.